Band of Friends
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: One-shot, Nina/Jerome/Eddie Friendship. Jerome Clarke, Nina Martin, and Eddie Miller were all in a band back in America, but that changed when Jerome went to England. Now that they're all at Anubis together, they told their housemates about the band. R&R please


Jerome sighed as he walked down the pathway away from Anubis house. It was impossible for him to find any peace in that house, they always expected him to be pulling a prank or something. So, he gave them what they expected. He didn't know how they'd really feel about the real Jerome Clarke.

Jerome had a secret that he never shared with anyone at Anubis house. He was a singer in America. Yes, that's right Jerome was American. **(I like the idea of Jerry as American.) **He had been in a band with his friends; Nina Martin and Eddie Miller. A few years ago, his parents got the idea that it was time that they moved away from all of America and come to England. Upon that, they shipped Jerome off to the boarding school.

At first he hated the idea and he still does, but not as much. He has friends unlike when he first arrived, he knew no one. All her wanted to do was go back home to America and be with his friends, which is still what he wants.

As he walked, he noticed a cab going straight toward Anubis house. He raised an eye brow wondering who it was. Oh well, he'd figure it out later when he headed back. He turned back around and pulled out his iPod. He placed his headphones in his ears and started playing music.

* * *

A few hours later, Jerome returned back to the house. He had lost track of time while he was listening to music. He ended up half way across town before he noticed that he should have been back at the house by then. He was sure Trudy was worrying about him and that Victor was probably going to kill him.

Taking a deep breath, Jerome entered the house and headed for the common room where he noticed his housemates and some other person. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her before.

"Jerome!" Alfie shouted, when he noticed his best friend enter the room. "Where've you been buddy?"

"Just for a walk." Jerome replied, looking over at Alfie.

"Jerome?" The new girl asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes?" He asked, returning his gaze toward the girl. He looked taken back by who was there. "Nina?"

"Jerome!" She shouted, happily as she jumped up and hugged him.

He laughed, giving her a hug in return. "It's been quiet a while." He said.

"Yeah it has." She said, pulling back from the hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. You?" He answered.

"Good." She said.

"How's Miller?" Jerome asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, Jerry?" A voice said from behind him.

Jerome and Nina both turned to see Eddie Miller standing there.

"Eddie!" Nina said surprised.

"Neens." Eddie said with a smile.

The two hugged.

"Good to see you, Miller." Jerome said with a smile.

"You too, Clarke." He replied, giving a smile in return.

"Get over here, Jerome." Nina grabbed Jerome and made him join the hug.

The three hugged like they found any other time if they were still in America. If they still were a band. It was all stopped when a throat was cleared behind them, they turned and saw the rest of the Anubis kids confused.

"We have got a lot of explaining to do." Eddie said. "Or, you two do."

He then made a break for the door, only to be grabbed by the back of the jacket by Jerome. "Not so fast."

Eddie groaned. "I hate you." He glared at the taller blond.

"Hate you to." The taller one replied with a smirk.

"Explain to us what's going on, Slimball." Patricia said to Jerome.

"Where do we start?" He asked.

"Like this," Nina said and started telling the story.

_Flash back_

_"Are you joking?" A fourteen year old Eddie Miller asked his two friends. "We can't do that!" _

_"Why not?" A fourteen year old Jerome Clarke asked. "We can do anything."_

_"C'mon Eddie. Jerome's right, we can do anything." A fourteen year old Nina Martin agreed with the tall blond. _

_"Fine!" Eddie said. "We'll be a band."_

_"Awesome." Jerome smirked._

_"Let's figure out a name." She smiled. _

_The three of them sat down at a card table that was sitting in Nina's garage, where they always hung out. Nina had a notebook placed in front of her with a pen in hand, she was tapping it on the table thinking._

_Jerome was tapping his fingers on the table thinking of name._

_Eddie was tapping his foot on the floor in a thinking mode. "The Sidewinders?" He suggested, having it be the first thing that came to his mind. _

_"Better than what I came up with." Jerome said, leaning back in his chair._

_"What was yours?" Nina asked._

_"Nothing." He replied._

_"The Sidewinders it is." Nina agreed._

_That was how they became a band. They were had been bored that day when Jerome had suggested that they form a band, they all had the love for music and were all talented with it. Jerome was a great singer, Eddie could play the drums, and Nina was great at writing songs. So from that day on they became The Sindewinders._

_End Flashback._

"If you guys are a band then sing us something." Amber said.

"I don't see why we can't." Nina said.

"Sure." Jerome said.

"Anyone have two pencils?" Eddie asked.

Alfie handed Eddie two pencils, though he was confused about what for.

Eddie took them and sat down on the couch, holding them like drum sticks. While Nina handed Jerome her song book for him to pick out a song.

"Does anyone have a guitar?" She asked.

"Fabian has one." Mick said.

Fabian got up, walked out of the room, then came back with a guitar. He handed it to Nina, who took it.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Ah ha!" Jerome said, meaning he had found a song. "Now this one I know." He placed the song book down on the coffee table.

Eddie begun playing the drums with his pencils and Nina begun playing the guitar, as Jerome started singing. **(Italics are Jerome singing, Bold is Nina.)**

_"It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (_**whoa, whoa**_)_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (_**whoa, whoa**_)_

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand_

_Uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (_**whoa, whoa**_)_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (_**whoa, whoa**_)_

_One thousand miles away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice_

_This world is too much noise_

_It takes me under_

_It takes me under once again_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (_**whoa, whoa**_)_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (_**whoa, whoa**_)_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you (_**whoa, whoa**_)_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no (_**whoa, whoa**_)"_

Once Jerome hand stopped singing, the whole house went into a storm of clapping. Everyone was surprised by Jerome's singing talent.

"It's ten o'clock, you know what that means. You have five minutes before I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor shouted from the hallway and then everyone took off running to their rooms.

* * *

As Jerome and Alfie were getting ready for bed, Alfie turned to his friend. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I don't do it anymore." He replied, getting into his bed.

Alfie got into his own bed. "Okay then. Goodnight Jerome."

"G'night Alfie." The blond turned off the lamp by his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_**AN: This was just a random One shot idea that was in my mind. Eddie, Nina, and Jerome have always been my three favorite characters. I'm thinking of doing a story about how the three met and became a band, something like seen in the flashback. It would be a multi chapter story if I did that instead of a one shot like this. The band name 'The Sidewinders' was like the first words to come to my mind, if that's a band, I doubt it is, then I don't own it.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this. The song was 'Savior' by Rise Against. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or 'Savior' by Rise Against.**_


End file.
